


Expectations

by juniperphoenix



Category: Quantum Leap, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-14
Updated: 2006-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe dodges a bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Chloe didn't know what to expect when Lionel Luthor agreed to her request for an interview and asked to meet with her in a little coffee shop in Metropolis. She packed a Taser in her messenger bag, just in case.

One thing was for sure: she didn't expect him to show up late and stand awkwardly by the cash register, scanning the booths and tables without recognition until she got up and went to get him.

She didn't expect him to stare off into space in the middle of their interview, or to fumble his way through the conversation with a gracelessness she would have expected more of Clark than the predatory CEO.

And when she left the coffee shop and was accosted by a mugger, one who came upon her too suddenly for the Taser to do one bit of good, she definitely didn't expect Lionel — who'd oddly insisted on walking her to her car — to kick the gun out of the mugger's hand and immobilize the man with a judo hold while she called the police on her cell. Nor did she expect him, having done so, to faint dead away after handing the captive over to the police.

But once the excitement had died down — once Lionel had revived, their statements had been taken, and the police were carting the mugger away — Lionel favored her with his trademark smile, the one that appeared perfectly affable and genteel but made her feel threatened and dirty and utterly out of her league.

"I trust you got all you needed for your article, Miss Sullivan," he said, and got into his waiting limo without looking back.

And that was exactly what she had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the meme: _Give me two characters from two different fandoms with which I am familiar, and I will invent a relationship for them._ Suzat gave me Chloe Sullivan and Sam Beckett.


End file.
